Hatching An Eaglet
by Pricat
Summary: When Jean finds an eagle egg, he and Sam end up becoming fathers to a little eaglet named Athena meaning fun and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this, but I hope people like because this is cute and I like Jean and Sam together even though they haven't seen each other in a while, I think that they still hang out and stuff.**

 **In this story, Jean finds an eagle egg, so he and Sam decide to hatch and raise it becoming fathers to a female eaglet, naming her Athena after the Greek goddess of wisdom.**

* * *

"Whoa, what's the fire, Jeanbug?" an American accented voice said, belonging to a certain blue feathered bald eagle.

"Look what I found mon amid, an egg, but unsure what kind and I needed your help, you know?" Jean admitted.

"I think we know what kind it is, Jean." Sam said grinning with pride.

It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other since zJean had been busy with Interpol in France and Sam had been busy keeping certain weirdoes in line along with performing, but they were still the best of friends and like brothers so when Jean had called him in the middle of the morning meeting much to Kermit's disdain, Sam had rushed out of there Lickety split.

"Wait, it's your species, how can you tell, plus aren't your species rare?" Jean asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop humans, from poaching, but we should help take care of it." Sam told him, sitting on the egg gently after he had made a makeshift nest with Jean's help.

"Aww too cute, mon amid, and I thought female's did that?" Jean asked, with a grin.

"Do you see any female eagles here, Jean?" Sam said, glaring trying not to crack a grin.

He was happy to be around Jean again, as he'd missed him very much plus some of the others had thought that Jean had forgotten about him, or gotten married, which wasn't true, so was excited to welcome an infant me,ber of his species into the world, knowing his friend Mighty would be curious, when he told him.

Jean noticed a worried look on the blue feathered eagle's face, wondering what was wrong guessing it was about the egg hatching, seeing him nod because he had been a father before to his and Eunice's kids, and they'd been screwed up sighing.

"It's just I was a father before, and things didn't go well, alright?" Sam admitted sniffling a little.

Jeangot it, but hugged him, which made Sam feel better, knowing this time, he would not be alone humming something that Kermitband the others sang about rainbows knowing the egg liked it.

"Will Kermit flip, if you're not there, mon Amiens?" Jean asked, seeing Sam shake his head.

"This is more important, you know?" Sam told him.

Jean agreed with him, plus they'd been going over names for their little bne, and if it was a girl, the name would be Athena-Napeleon-Eagle but if it was male, Bailey-Napeleon-Eagle which Sam found adorable so would wait until it hatched.

"I think a certain amphibian is trying to call you, what do you want to do, ignore him?" Jean asked.

Sam knew that the others would have to know, about this but they'd either be happy, or think he would be a grumpy dad like how some of them didn't believe he and Jean were true friends but they were.

"Ignore him, as Athena or Bailey nedds us more, plus I feel like doing an entry for my video blog." Sam replied.

Jean grinned, as he followed his friends's blog titled From thevEagle's Nest, like his debates, so was talking about the egg and being very sweet hoping the others would not flip, unaware Kermit and the others watched the blog too.

* * *

That night, Sam had the makeshift nest with the egg with him at his apartment, promising to call Jean if anything happened or the egg started hatching, because they wanted the eaglet to imprint with both of them since this woukd be fun plus had ignored the many calls and texts from a certain green buzzkill because what he and zJean were doing was way more important but fun plus Jean was staying in America for a long while, so it was like becoming a little family.

"Everything's all good, little one plus you'll like me and Jean, since I can teach you eagle thimgs and manners, but Jean can teach you fun stuff, you know?" Sam said to the egg while sitting on it gently.

He looked at the clock on his Kindle which he'd been reading and seeing it was five in the morning, knowing when the baby eagle hatched, he and Jean or more likely him would be up all night, so he had to get used to it.

"Just don't hatch yet, alright?" Sam said, feeling a peck making him chuckle.

He was feeling a good yet warm feeling inside, like when his and Eunice's kids had been in their eggs, and they'd felt them peck from inside wishing Jean had been here too, to feel it hoping he could tomorrow or later yawning going to sleep while sitting on the egg which Jean found very adorable, and recording on his phone.

"I should make breakfast, because he's been up all night, with our little one, and a grumpy Sam is not good." he muttered while in the kitchen, putting an apron on making pancakes because he knew their little eagle would have quite a sweet tooth, thanks to him making crepes.

He was looking forward to co-parenting, since he knew from Sam, that Dudley and Piggy co-parented a baby penguin so knew it would be fun yet challenging plus one day, they would take their little one to France, since Sam loved visiting there and the culture, despite the fact he still didn't like small cars, making Jean wonder what would happen, to his beloved car the Le Maximum?

The smell of crepes from his kitchen made Sam stir, grinning rubbing the little sleep he'd gotten from his eyes with a wing feeling really hungry and Jean did make the best crepes in the world ever seeing Jean in a star spangled apron made his blue feathered cheeks go pink because Jean looked cute in it.

You're very cute in that apron, you know?" Sam told him.

"Yeah, I know mon amie." Sam replied to him eating up.

Jean chuckled as he saw Sam drinking coffee, as it was helping him stay awake, after being up all night with their egg but was hoping that it would hatch soon, so they could see if it was male or female for the naming thing.

"The egg will hatch, when it wants to, we just have to be patient." Jean told him.

Sam was then seeing texts and missed calls from the others, guessing they'd seen his video blog and hoped that they would get this and leave him and Jean was singing softly in French to calm himself.

Suddenly, they heard the egg crack meaning it was going to hatch, making both zJean and Sam excited seeing a baby eagle pop out of the egg, fluffy but already imprinting with them seeing Sam chuckle, cuddling it seeing it was female.

"Welcome to the world, Athena-Napeleon-Eagle." Sam said, as Jean nodded joining in.

He was recording this on his camera phone, as this was a good thing, but knew that Sam and him could teach and raise her well but saw her giggle, while in Jean's was letting her be plus they needed to talk about things like the car.

"We can try Athena in the Le Maximum, but we might need a bigger car." Sam told him.

But they were feeding Athena using milk, plus Sam was tempted to try regurgitating worms, to sate Athena's instincts to make her happy making Jean chuckle.

"You wanna do an entry, on your blog about Athena?" Jean told him.

"Yep, and she will break the Internet, with her cuteness." Sam replied.

Jean was seeing him do it, with Athena in his wing, making Jean grin at this, because he was reading the comments, knowing that people were loving Athena, making him and Sam chuckle.


	2. Taking Care of Athena

"Aww, Athena is very cute, and loving us, mon amid!" Jean told Sam.

"Yep, our little one is too cute." Sam told him feeding Athena milk.

He and Jean were in Sam's apartment, with Athena and Sam but were hanging out and watching stuff on Netflix, well stuff they both liked plus Sam had Athena on his feathery lap seeing her sleepy while burping her making Jean chuckle at the scene before him.

"Yeah, well she has two good co-parents, to look after her, and teach her right from wrong, and make her big and strong." Sam told him as Athena was asleep on Sam's feathery lap.

"Yep, but tonight might be rough, as it is her first night." Sam told him, plus he'd turned his cellphone off so zKermit wouldn't bother them, or wake Athena up because she had just went to sleep.

However early the next morning, Athena was awake, and baby Eagles cried pretty loudly making Sam nervous, in case Athena woke up the entire apartment building getting up from his nest bed to where Athena was, since he'd made the spare room into an nursery for her.

"Athena sweetie, please don't cry, as the entire building might wake up!" Sam told her.

He was rocking her in his wings gently, knowing what might help, singing Rainbow Connection to the best of his memory, seeing her begin to calm down, relieving him because he cared about her very much, feeding her milk.

* * *

Jean found a tired out Sam the next morning, as he guessed that Athena had kept him up all night because she didn't know how to sleep through the night yet, so was making him coffee right away, to help him wake up seeing Athena giggle at this, seeing him as he picked her up gently, going to the kitchen putting her in a high chair, so she could watch him make breakfast plus giggling everytime Jean flipped a pancake, and caught it.

"Daddy loves my crepes, Athena, they're like giant pancakes and yummy, so when you can eat big eagle food, you can try sone." Jean told her, seeing her clapping her finger claws in happiness, despite the fact she'd kept her dad up all night.

"Hey Jeanbug,is Athena alright?" Samasked sleepily, walking into the kitchen.

Jean could see how tired the blue feathered male looked, because he looked so dishevelled, with bed feathers but he looked so cute giving him a mug of coffee, to help wake him up seeing crepes making him smile, yawning.

"Athena, you look really cute with the whipped cream can-" Sam said surprised, as the little eagle infant squirted it, spraying whipped cream all over the kitchen counter, making Jean chuckle at her mischief, seeing Sam wiping the counter with napkins, cleaning up on Athena's feathery head.

She giggled at her dad's antics, which was very cute, feeling his phone go off, seeing it was Kermit sighing, because he wanted to come in, but coukd not leave Athena on her own, because she was just a baby eagle.

"You should go, and bring Athena with you." Jean said to him.

"I guess, but they might ask questions, you know?" Sam said getting ready.

He was changing Athena's diaper, and putting her on her baby carrier leaving the apartment, hoping that Kermit and the others would get it, and not bother him or Athena going to the studio, surprising Kermit and the others, remembering Sam's video blog.

"So, that's Athena, that you and Jean hatched from the egg that zJean found?" Kermit asked him.

"Yes, but she's still newly hatched, so go easy on her alright?" Sam told him.

Kermit saw Athena awake, but curious about things making Sam happy, about her liking things making the blue feathered eagle nervous, in case she got hurt seeing Kermit assure him that they were safe, for Athena to be around.

"Jean found her egg, which we hatched her from, but she's still getting used to things." Sam told him.

"Aww, too cute, plus Janice will eat her up!" Kermit said, making the eagle worry.

"I don't want her, to eat my Athena!" Sam said to him.

"Woah, it's just an expression, it just means that she'll adore Athena." Kermit told him.

"Ohhh, Jean thinks so too, Kermit." Sam told him.


End file.
